WINR (Worldwide Investigation Network Response team)
WINR (W'orldwide '''I'nvestigation 'N'etwork 'R'esponse team) is a military team in formed in the USA and where the featured attack team of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. One of their members, Kenichi Kai, became the human host of Ultraman Powered when the team was investigating a crater. Overview The search team WINR was established by the United Nations which aims to detect and deal with the supernatural and the strange phenomena associated with monsters and aliens. T his unit is focused on the defense against all threats. They have various military equipment and weapons to cope with disasters arising from monsters. History Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero TBA Base The base of WINR American branch is located in suburban Los Angeles, California. The building is fortified to withstand earthquakes, and has fire protection as well. It is also equipped with various types of laser guns to resist the invasion of aliens. The command room is staffed with personal that monitor 24/7 for unusual phenomena that occur across America. Members - Kenichi Kai= Kenichi Kai is WINR's only Japanese-American member, he is the host of Ultraman Powered. Usually responsible for collecting intelligence and rear support, etc., and sometimes pilots Hawk jets, mostly with Beth, but also is proficient in a variety of weapons knowledge. He has a symbiotic relationship with Powered. In addition, he is WINR's second in command. - Theresa Beck= Theresa Beck is the only scientist, as there are like minded organizations. She is responsible for information management operations command room analysis to propose a solution. She is also very interested in research on Powered personal things, but also is the first to know that Kai is Powered. - Rick Sanders= Rick Sanders is the WINR's marks man and one of their pilots, he loves his job and somtimes disobays orders to shoot at monsters. He also loves talking about American jokes, like the typical American. He also hates to be called by the wrong name. - Julie Young= Julie Young is one of WINR's pilots, she can give full play STRIKE VTOL performance. She was the one who was with Kai when investigating Ultraman's ship. She is commonly on the job with Rick,and her brother in law becomes the monster Jamira. }} Arsenal Gear *'WINR Helmet': All members are equipped with battle helmet with built-in camera. Equipment *'WINR SHOOT': WINR's 0.6mm caliber carried by all the members, the guns stretch into LAUNCHER MODE; firing 9mm rockets. *'Rocket gun': WINR's bazooka with strong firepower.there is also a four rocket launcher firing port. Mecha *'HAWK': length of 313 m, is a huge air carrier in astronautics; special summarized version of the Ultraman series, the largest models. As a mobile command post, with vertical takeoff and landing within the Wagner library, to accommodate three machines STRIKE VTOL. The flight speed of 960km, speed of navigation in the universe Mach 18.5, the number of basic crew of six, maximum 20. Powerful laser cannon weapons; if not, then calculate the energy of continuous output, the power of stars who can rival Balu Tan's main gun carrier. Ship at the end of the great mechanical equipment can play a handling monster hip work. *'ROVER': An all-terrain four-wheel vehicle, with speed up to 240km, it can hold a number of six people. *'Special Submarine': S-22 number it can go to ten thousand meters depth in the seabed in the mechanical activity, equipped with two torpedo launchers. Gallery Ultrmn_Pwrd_WINR.gif|WINR's logo WINR_symbol.png Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Teams Category:Attack Teams Category:Organizations Category:WINR Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Characters